


It Keeps the Crew Amused

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, the crew gets the opportunity to eat lunch together on the Crew Deck. Engineer Daniels doesn't seem to approve of the favorite topic around the dining table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Keeps the Crew Amused

               Conversation never seemed to leave the Crew Deck. There were always around half a dozen people on break at a time, which was a good thing in rotation, as the rests helped to keep everyone’s sanity in check. But once again, it reached a certain time on the Normandy that murmurs and movement increased and filled all corners of the area.

             It was a designated lunchtime, and the off-duty half of the crew aimed to make good use of it.

               “Did you hear what the Commander’s been up to these days?”

               “… nooo… _really?_ Oh my god.”

               “How’d you find out? Oh? You guys up at the CIC always get the news before the rest of us.”

             “Would you mind passing the… thanks. I suppose it was coming. Shepard always looked the flirting type.”

              “Hey,” an irritated voice piped up within the excited din. “That’s our commanding officer you’re all going on about. And Shepard _should_ have some liberties aboard the Normandy, especially with all the pressure weighing down on those shoulders.”

             “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Gabby–”

             “Kenneth, don’t make me kill you.”

             “I’m sorry, love, I mean yer lady-boxers.” Grinning cheekily, he quickly marched on to his point. “But _anyway,_ I meself can’t care less what kind of sap gets the Commander all hot and bothered in bed, but _come on_. We ain’t gonna survive any longer out there without a usual healthy dose of gossip. Joker, you read me, don’tcha boy?”

             “Put it this way, Daniels,” Joker remarked, nodding and slicing a strip of bacon on his food tray. “These days, there are two favourite topics on the Normandy that anyone can pitch their two cents into without fear of pissing anyone – well, mostly anyone, – off. Either we discuss who’s screwing with the Commander, or…” He gestured meaningfully with his fork. “… who’s screwing the Commander. Which sounds more fun?”

             Ken Donnelly swept up his cup of water and leaned back on his chair triumphantly as crewmen all around the dining table commented agreeably. “Y’see my point, girl?”

             Gabriella pursed her lips and stared hard at her meal. But as much as she loathed admitting it, it turned out the boys were right.

             By the time she finished eating fifteen minutes later, she found herself quite unable to return to her duties below deck, all too fascinated in watching the entire table plead almost pitifully with EDI as they tried to gain access to the security footage of Shepard’s Cabin.


End file.
